M1911
The M1911, also known as the Colt .45, is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested, and was used for over 90 years until it was largely replaced by the M9, seeing continued use only by special operations and collectors. The M1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability and firepower has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based on the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels.The normal M1911 is only a mediocre backup weapon. It is handy for when you are reloading or for when you are out of ammo for your primary weapon. When you get 8 points in a match, you get akimbo M1911 in the submachinegun class, but withfew bullets. Once you get 16 points, you get more bullets.The akimbo M1911 is very effective when your enemies are close; you can take out 3-4 enemies easily.Despite its advantages, the M1911 isn't used often by online players. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller capacity. One interesting thing of the pistol is that it never lock the slide when it gets out of ammo, just simply release the magazine and insert the other one. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many custom and semi-custom M1911 models, and has a seven-round magazine. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights and 8-round magazines, features of most standard custom M1911 pistols. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The silver plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the ground to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP .45), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. The 1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the M1911 MEU which has modern up to date renovations to it, a few great examples of this is the tactical hammer the 3 hole lite pul trigger (spelt right) and when cocked back the recoil guide is extended and seen under the barrel. Also you are in an MEU squad and the M1911 MEU is standard issue for MEU Marines. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The silver M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon, in which case, as it was in real life, the pistol is much better than that. It is the default Last Stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911s, which held 7 rounds (it may correct with the first time you shoot it for one round in chamber). Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. However, it is exactly the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for reload times. In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. The "Holy Pistol" In the PC version, you can use the Holy Pistol in the level Vendetta and the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades and provides shorter range than a pistol. In Der Riese it is possible to get the Holy Pistol on the other platforms. This is done by using the M1911 on the Pack-a-Punch Machine which then renames it as "C-3000 b1at ch35". It translates to "Colt-3000 biatches." Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Image:PaP_colt.jpg|The C-3000 b1at-ch35 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions. With the same capacity, same accuracy and same firepowers. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in Call of Duty 2 with similar looking of the grip safety. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg File:M1911_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1911 is seen once in the first gameplay of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; Captain MacTavish is seen wearing one in his holster. It is also seen and can be used in the Museum. It is not available in multiplayer, although it is visible on the chest of the snipers third-person model. The pistol that Captain MacTavish has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" MacTavish gives it to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you sir". File:M1911 6.png|The M1911 as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *In Call of Duty 3 when firing the M1911, the last shot doesn't cycle the slide back as it should. *Contrary to popular belief, the M1911 used in "Game Over" is not silver plated, but nickel plated. *The M1911 is the single weapon with most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour. A close follower is the StG-44, which only doesn't appear in the most recent game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The M1911 was first adopted exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare making the events of this game occur in the year 2011. And as of the events of Modern Warfare 2 has been in service for 105 years, making it one of the oldest weapons in the series and despite its age is still going strong, a true classic. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, every single time during a cinematic in which the M1911 is used, it uses the Desert Eagle firing sound; likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sound would be unable to generate. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *When SSgt. Griggs is seen dragging you into the open in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign mission "Game Over" he uses 8 rounds with his M1911 though the M1911 only has 7 rounds on single-player. *In the Modern Warfare 2 level "The Gulag", Captain MacTavish seems to pull Captain Price`s M1911 out of nowhere. You can see MacTavish with an M9 in his holster, but not an M1911. It is possible that he carries it with him on military operations as a keepsake and kept it in a hidden part of his uniform. Though you can see it on his side in "Cliffhanger". *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1911 in the Museum looks and functions the exact way its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart does in recoil, sights, and reloading time, meaning that the M1911 is likely to have been simply ported over from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M1911 in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has its hammer in "half-cocked" state. This state was primarily used by left-handed shooters who couldn't reach the safety on the left side with their left hand, acting as an interim Double-Action mode with the safety off, left-handed shooter's "Condition One". However, it would be half-cocked only before the first shot - after the first shot the slide would whole-cock the hammer and the weapon would fire from the whole-cocked hammer in the future. *The M1911 is the secondary weapon of choice for Captain Price of the Modern Warfare Series. *In Call of Duty 4, all of the main antagonists are killed by an M1911. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and Sgt. "Soap" Mactavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *The M1911 creates the same sound when fired as the USP .45. *The M1911 is visible in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, it is in a holster on the sniper's outfit (no ghillie suit). *In Museum, the M1911 has a strangely long delay before you automatically reload once the magazine is empty. However, it's the only weapon that has its slide stopped in back position in the right moment - after the last shot is fired. The other handguns have their slide stopped back after a delay - exactly as lately as the reloading animation starts. Until then they have their slides forward and they look as loaded guns. *Ghost is apparently a user of the M1911 as well, because in S.S.D.D., a Ranger observing the Pit remarks, "Some other dude with a skull ski mask did it in 18.28 with a 1911". This is an obvious reference to Ghost's completion time when running the Pit, this is quite impressive given that the gun only has 7 rounds and multiple reloads would be necessary to take out all of the Pit's targets, this seems to be a testament to the skill of the Task Force that as noted by two soldiers on base made the "Deltas look like they were moving in slow motion", when they saw Soap and Ghost's performances. *Though no one knows what the 1911 in the Modern Warfare series is specifically modeled after, the gun that it resembles most is a Springfield Armory Professional model (as opposed to the aforementioned Kimber and MEU (SOC) pistols). Features like the stainless steel barrel and bushing, Novak sights and match grade trigger separate it from the Kimber and MEU SOC which do not have these. *The ghillie suits in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features an half hidden 1911. This can be easily seen when lying next to one. *Technicaly, the M1911 is the rarest and most common gun in Nacht Der Untoten, because you always start with it, but when you trade you cant get it back. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer Category:Nazi Zombies